Destined for One Another
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: Harry managed to save Sirius from the killing curse that night at the Department of Mysteries. Now, he has another problem, he is in love with Hermione. He can tell she is in love with him too but several obstacles stand in their way of being together. What will it for them to be together? This was originally on wintersnow387 but this isstill my story. That was my previous account.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! I hope you guys like this one as much as ****_Where were you when I needed you? _****That story was a huge success and I hope that this one will top it. Not sure but I can at least hope. This story is dedicated to Jazzybizzle (: Okay, so this story is being moved from my original account, wintersnow387 because that account doesn't work right anymore. I will be continuing this story and finishing it so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only borrowing the characters.**

* * *

No matter how many times Sirius told Harry that his friend's deaths were not his fault, it never seemed to stick in Harry's head. Harry was always depressed these days. Moping around the house, a ghost of his former self. The Weasley's, Sirius, Reamus, Tonks, Hermione, Luna, Nevielle; they all miss the old Harry. The one that always said never give up hope no matter what. Hermione misses the Harry from the tent, when they were hunting horcroxes, the one in the Forest of Dean. She misses the one that made her feel better even though Ron walked, the one that danced with her all night long.

Sirius was getting tired of seeing his godson mope around the Burrow. Today was the last straw for him. Harry is up in Ron's room, he has refused to come out of there for 3 hours now. They have tried everything to get him down but nothing seems to be working. But Sirius, learning from his godson, will never give up. Oh no. He has a plan. Hermione will be at the burrow within the hour. Sirius has noticed the way Harry and Hermione look at each other, he would have to be blind not to. So, he is going to use that his advantage.

Within 30 minutes, Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Her parents were killed in Australia during the War and she has been staying at their house, cleaning the places up, trying to make it look presentable to sell. After Mrs. Weasley found out about Hermione's parents death, she insisted that she pack all of her belongings and move into the Burrow. It took time and a lot of convincing but Hermione ended up accepting Mrs. Weasley's offer and selling her parents old house to a Newlywed couple. Hermione now stood at the doorway, staring at Sirius before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too Sirius." Hermione says giggling.

"It's always good to see you 'Mione." Sirius says with a giant smile.

"'Mione! It's so good to see you! We haven't seen you around here for a while" Ron says, enveloping her in a giant hug.

"I'm sorry! My parents' house was hard to sell. The couple was not being very fair." Hermione says with a frown.

"It's okay, your here now!"

"That you are" Remus says. Hermione smile widely before running into her old Professors embrace.

"'Ello, 'Ermione" Tonks says, pulling her into a friendly hug with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Tonks, Remus. It is so good to see you two again." Hermione says after pulling back from Tonk's hug. Ginny leans over the 3 floor banister.

"Did I just hear Hermione's name?" she asks excitedly.

"That you did Ginny" Hermione says.

"Hermione!" Ginny sqeals. Ginny bounds down the stairs, skipping every second step. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Ginny flings herself into Hermione's awaiting arms.

"Hey Gin! I missed you!"

"I missed you too 'Mione!" Ginny says into her hair. Ginny pulls back and the girls share a giant smile. Mrs. Weasley enters the room and greets her just like Ginny did. Hermione noticed that when she walked in, Harry didn't beat Ron or Sirius to hug her. She hasn't seen him since she entered through the threshold.

"Um, where is Harry?" Hermione asks. Everyone gets quiet, too quiet. Ron is the first one to speak but is soon cut off by Sirius.

"Harry is in Ron's room. He has been in there for over 4 hours. He refuses to come out, when he does he is usually moping around the house, a ghost, shell of his former self. It's very aggrivating. He feels guilty for the death of his parents, after he found out the truth, and he feels guilty about Snape and Dumbledore's deaths. He won't let anyone talk to him about it. He hasn't been happy since he has been back." Sirius says.

Hermione thinks this over for a second before making a decision. "Would you mind if I tried? I have known him as long as Ron but maybe I can talk some sense into him." Hermione says, shooting Ron an apologetic smile.

"Please do, it's better you knocking sense into him then me." Sirius says with a wink. Hermione smiles slightly before making her way upstairs to Ron's room.

She opens the door to find Harry sitting on his bed, which happens to be the spare bed of Ron's room, looking out of the window. If he heard her enter, which she is sure he did, he didn't act like it. Hermione closes the door behind her, locks it, and puts a silencing charm on it just in case. Hermione is expecting the worse, him screaming, crying, breaking down. If that happens she doesn't want anyone else to hear it.

"Harry?" Hermione asks softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him, a foot distance between them. He doesn't turn to look at her but says "Hey"

"Harry, I know you don't want to hear this but it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was their choice to stick up for you and they decided that it was worth dying for. Harry, just because they aren't with us physically doesn't mean that they aren't with us." Hermione gets up and stands in front of him before kneeling so that their eyes meet. "They are with us in here" she says, pointing to Harry's heart.

"It is my fault Hermione. I am the reason they are dead." Harry says, averting his gaze. Hermione sits back down on the bed beside Harry but closer this time. She takes Harry's chin and pulls his face up gently to look at her.

"Harry, you listen to me." she says, burning her eyes into his. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. They chose, not you. You weren't the one to kill them, death eaters were the ones. If you want to blame someone, blame them but don't blame yourself for this because it isn't your fault." Hermione said sternly.

"Thanks Hermione, your right. It isn't my fault, I just wanted to believe that it was because I felt bad." Harry said with a sigh, holding her intense gaze.

"Your welcome Harry." Hermione says and lets her hand drop back down to the bed. Harry grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers together before looking back up to meet Hermione's gaze. Harry leans in slowly and Hermione stills. _What is he...? _Her thoughts trail off as he gently presses his lips to hers. She sits their shocked for a second before snapping out of it and kissing him back. Hermione snakes her arms around his neck as he places his hands on her hips, pulling her against his body. Hermione respones as she runs her fingers through his hair. He slides his tounge along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She quickly grantes it and their tounges battle for dominance. After about ten minutes, she decides to make the first move. She starts to lay back as she scoots closer to him, pulling him down gently with her.

She lays on her back and he settles on leg in between hers and the other on the outside of her left leg. He moves from her lips to her neck, nibbling at the senstive skin there. Hermione lets out a small moan as he starts kissing down to the top of her shirt. Harry kisses her lips briefly before grabbing the hem of her shirt and asking permission with his eyes. She nods and lifts her arms above her head before he pulls the shirt away from her body and throws it somewhere.

Harry leans back down capturing her lips with his once again. She does the same thing and removes Harry's shirt, throwing it off to the side. He starts kissing at her neck again and slowly moves down to her chest. He kisses the swell of her breast before capturing her lips again to stifle a moan.

"We don't have to do this 'Mione." Harry says, lingering over her, watching her carefully. Hermione realizes that she wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing, only to how she felt. She nods as a silent agreement before Harry rolls off of her and out of bed. He grabs her shirt, throwing it to her, before putting on his own shirt. They smooth down their clothing and hair, to make it look like they really were just talking and head for the door. Before Hermione takes off the enchantments, she and Harry share one last lingering kiss.

"I am glad that you are feeling better Harry" Hermione says.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you 'Mione." Harry says and Hermione feels a blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Um, so what does this mean Harry?" Hermione asks, gesturing to what just happened.

"It means we will just have to see where this goes." Harry says with a smile, one no one has seen for a while. A long while.

They descend the stairs, acting like they are in deep conversation. They reach the bottom of the stairs and Harry thanks Hermione, to make it believable before offering her a sweet smile. Everyone in the room gasps, they haven't seen him smile in weeks! Yet, here he is, smiling and laughing with one of his best friends.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," Sirius says, his eyes full of amusement.

"Um, yea. I guess so" Harry says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, it is nice to have you back, mate." Ron says, bro hugging Harry.

"Thanks, mate. Good to be back." Harry says before turning to Remus and Tonks. They offer his a smile before hugging him.

"Harry my boy, I'm glad you decided to join us." Mrs. Weasley said smiling broadly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry says, returning her smile, a little akwardly.

"Harry?" Ginny asks disbelievingly, hanging over the 3rd floor banister again.

"Um, yea. That's me, last time I checked.

Ginny sqeals again before bolting down the stairs and into Harry's not so welcoming embrace.

"I thought you weren't going to come out again." Ginny says pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Um, yea. Me neither but I was convinced very thouroughly so yea." Harry says akwardly.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come out of Ron's room and it is so nice to see you smiling again!" Ginny sqeals before launching herself back into his arms.

No one noticed the jealous eyes of their best friend, except for Harry and moments later, Hermione ran out of the back door, into the meadow behind the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know that there will 11 chapters up quickly but I am transferring them from wintersnow387 to here and I promise you it is easier said then done. I hope the people who have read this story before and the new ones just now reading this, enjoy it as much as I do writing. Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Without further interuptions, I give you chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

How could I be so stupid? Of course, he is going to pick Ginny over me. Who wouldn't? She has everything that I don't. She is pretty, she is smart, she is funny. The perfect match for him. I run out to a willow tree sitting in the field and lean my back against it, my breathing eratic. I slide down the bark until I hit the ground and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep them in place.

I want to be with him, I have wanted that kiss that happened upstairs, to happen for 6 years. Now, I am already losing him. To Ginny! I don't stand a chance against her, if he had to chose, it would probably always be Ginny.

"Hermione?" that familar voice calls out into the field. I stay hidden behind my tree and pray he doesn't find me.

"Hermione?" he calls out again, I hear his footsteps get closer and closer and closer... "Hermione, why are you hiding from me?" Harry asks, as he sits down beside me.

"What? Hiding from you? What makes you say that?" I ask, playing stupid.

"I saw the way you looked at me when Ginny threw herself at me. It's the way I look at you when you and Ron are together." He says truthfully.

"What?" I ask, a little shocked. Harry repeats what he said and I just stare at him, shocked and a little confused.

"I don't understand, when have you looked at me and Ron like that?" I ask, curious to know the answer.

"The night of the final battle when you and Ron came into the Great Hall holding hands. When you looked at Ron with longing when he was dating Lavender." Harry shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Harry, how long have you liked me?"

"Since second year, when you accidently used a cat hair in the polyjuice potion instead of a human hair." Harry chuckles a little. "What about you?" He asks.

"Since third year, in the woods, when Remus came after us in his werewolf form and buckbeak saved us." I says blushing a little.

"Really?" Harry asks. I nod and chuckle a little.

"DINNER TIIIIIME!" Mrs. Weasley calls out into the field. Harry stands up and offers me his hand which I gladly take. I smile as I notice that as we started walking back, he still hasn't let go of my hand. The feeling of his hand inside mine, sends sivers up and down my spine but not in the bad way. We make it to the back door and, without letting go of my hand, he pulls us both into the door and over to the table. The sweet smell of roast beef fills my nostrils and I let out a deep sigh as my mouth instantly starts watering.

Mrs. Weasley steps out of the kitchen holding a platter in both hands, the platter filled to the brim with roast beef peices. The smell grabs my senses and pulls me toward it.

"Dig in," Mrs. Weasley says and Ron just happens to be the first one to attack the roast...

After dinner, the boys: Fred, George, Harry, and Ron along with Ginny, decide to take each other on in a quittich match. I pull out a book and sit at the dinner table reading quietly.

After what seems like years, they finally appear back in the house, muddy and sweaty. Harry sends me a giant smile before climbing the stairs to get cleaned up.

I set my book down and walk into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley unloading the rack of dishes and putting them away. "I'll do it, Mrs. Weasley. I need something to do anyways." I say, walking over to the sink.

"Why thank you dear. I need to go and finish up everyone elses laundry." she says as she walks out of the room. I smile and finish unloading the rack of dishes. I fill the right side of the sink up with clean water, while the left side of the sink will be soapy water. I start cleaning and rinsing the dishes when I hear footsteps behind me.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hey," he whispers in my hair. I jump a little but relax into his embrace as I breath in his cologne.

"Hey," I breath out. Him being so close is sending shivers up my spine.

"Mind if I help?" he asks. I shake my head and he lets go of my waist and takes the extra brush before starting to clean the dishes I haven't gotten to. After about twenty minutes of silence and us working on getting the dishes cleaned, Harry pulls is hand out of the soapy water and places a big glob of soap on my left cheek. I sqeal and wipe it off with my arm before giving him a taste of his own medicine.

He starts splashing me with water and I laugh as he cups my face with his soapy hands. He smiles back at me before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him, deepening the kiss.

Neither of us notice the jealous eyes of Ginny Weasley as we continue to splash each other with water and chase each other around the kitchen, trying to get the other soapy and wet.

_I am going to get them apart somehow. _Ginny thinks to herself with an evil grin before walking back up the stairs to wait for Hermione to come to bed so she can put the first part of her plan in motion.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please let me know if you think there is something else I can do to improve this story. Please review and let me know what you think, it means a lot. Thanks!**

**Mel (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter 3! I am on a roll tonight lol. Can't wait to pick back up with this story and get it going again and then finally get it finished. I'm sure most of you feel the same way. Now on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

30 minutes later, they finished the dishes and were just sitting at the dinning room table talking and laughing. Hermione looked over at the clock _9:45. _

"I'm sorry to cut this short Harry but it's getting late, I think I am going to go ahead and head to bed. I will see you in the morning." Hermione says as she stands up and stretches. She leans down and gives Harry one last kiss before heading up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione opens the door to Ginny's room to find it empty. Shrugging it off, she gets ready for bed and climbs into the spare bed beside Ginny's...

With a sly smirk, Ginny slips out of her hiding place behind the stairs and walks into dinning room to find Harry sitting at the dinning room table with a smile on his face. That smile falls as he sees Ginny walk over to him. _Where has she been? She has been gone for the whole day..._

"Hey," she says. Harry eyes her suspiciously before relaxing and offering her a lazy smile.

"Hi," He says.

"Some more to drink?" she asks. Harry looks at his glass and realzes he is indeed out of firewhiskey. Harry nods and hands her his cup as she disappears into the kitchen. Ginny pours her and Harry some firewhiskey, but pours a red liquid into his that disappears and disolves into the whiskey. Ginny walks back into the kitchen and hands Harry his cup then sits opposite him as he takes a sip. Within 6 seconds, he is by her side, begging her for a kiss, telling her how much he loves her.

Ginny stands up, him mimicking her movements, and places a kiss on his lips. He doesn't let her go though as he deepens the kiss and pulls her into the kitchen and pushes her against the counter. They restle with each other until things start to heat up and clothes fly all over the place...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I slip into the comfy bed beside Ginny's and await for her to enter the room. I haven't seen her all day and I want to tell her about me and Harry. We aren't officially together yet but I think he is going to ask me soon. My eyes start to droop after an hour and a half. I am about to give in and slip under when I hear something crash to the floor in the kitchen. I slip out of bed and wrap a robe around my night clothes before quietly heading down the stairs. I make my way through the living room and into the dinning room. Nothing. I quietly sneak into the kitchen but stop dead in my tracks at what is awaiting for me.

Harry has Ginny up on one of the counter tops and they have very little clothing on. They aren't doing it yet but they are very close to it. Ginny has a hold of one of the cabinets behind her as Harry works on her neck. A loud sob escapes my lips before I can stop it and they stop and twist their heads around to see me. A smirk crosses Ginny's face and I know then that she did this on purpose.

Ginny sits up and Harry crawls off of her and they both jump down off the counter. I wrap my right hand around my wand but keep it hidden for the time being. "So, looks like your lover boy doesn't want you anymore. You see mudblood, a pureblood like Harry should be with another pureblood like me. Mudbloods like you shouldn't get that privelage. I came in here to find him smiling and asked him what was going on and he told me everything. It took a bit of convincing but I finally talked some sense into him and then after he realized what he did he came running to me."

I let another sob escape my lips as I stare at these two. Ginny, my supposed best friend, just called me a mudblood of all things. Harry, my supposed soon to be boyfriend, decides to take a liking to Ginny instead. Ginny smirks again and tries to advance on Harry but I shoot a stunning curse at her with my wand and then a binding curse. I shoot a stunning curse at Harry before storming over to him and slapping him hard across the face. He looks at me with wide eyes before looking at me with confusion.

"What did you do that for?" He asks, holding his cheek. I stare at him dumfounded. Does he not know what he was just doing?! Again me and Harry weren't together but it still stings. I feel hot, salty tears leak from my eyes as I back up slowly.

"How could you?" I hiss at him. He advances slowly with confusion written all over his face.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asks, still advancing slowly. I back up even more, shaking my head as silent tears stream down my face. "Hermione, please explain to me what happened," he says.

"That is what happened!" I scream, pointing to Ginny. He looks back at Ginny as realization downs in his eyes.

"Hermione-I-that was nothing-I would never-I mean-I'm sorry" he studders. I shake my head again and back up towards the door that leads to the gardens as more silent tears cascade down my cheeks.

I run out of the door and into the gardens. I swerve through the maze of flowers and hedge rows but pick up my speed when I hear another pair of feet peeling grass behind me. My efforts to escape fail as Harry's arms wrap around my waist and bind me into a tight lock. I slash and kick and struggle but his grip only tightens on my waist. I stop struggling and his grip loosens.

"Now, will you tell what this is all about?" I knock his arms away from me and stand back a few feet, facing him.

"You were in the dinning room when I went to bed and Ginny was no where in sight. When I came down to find out what all the ruckus was about, I saw you and Ginny on the counter with minimal clothing on. She called me a mudblood and told me a pureblood like you should be with a pureblood with her. That, I as a mudblood should not have that privelage and you stood there and did nothing!" I scream at him. Realization slips into his eyes for the second time and he runs back through the maze towards the house. _Probably back to Ginny... _

I turn on the spot and land in the Forest of Dean. I remember all the trees and the land exactly the way it was when Me, Harry and Ron were here hunting horcroxes. I remember the tent being right there as me and Harry danced the night away after Ron left. Those were the most peaceful days of my life, just me and Harry together. My heart clenches at the mention of Harry and I push my back against a near by tree and slide to the ground. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees, burying my head in my arms.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I run into the house, through the dinning room and into the kitchen. I find Ginny lying on the floor looking up at me with pleading eyes. I lift the charms and she jumps into my arms but I roughly push her off. "What have you done?" I spit at her. She looks taken aback at my meanfulness but I'm to angry to care.

"The mudblood needed to learn her place. She doesn't belong in our world or with you." she says. I look at the counter and see a love potion bottle on the far right counter, tucked behind a few other things. Clever. My anger starts to boil and I see red. I back out through the door after hexing Ginny into the next century and follow my path back through the hedge maze to where Hermione was standing. I get close and start talking, hoping she could hear me.

"Hermione! Hermione! I'm so sorry! Ginny slipped me a love potion, the bottle is one the count-" I step around the corner to find her gone. My heart sinks. She may never come back and I don't know where to look for her. I head back into the house to find all of the Weasleys huddled around the fireplace, looking into and having a conversation. They end the line just as I step into the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking at all of the Weasleys faces. Molly has tears coming out of her eyes, George has fear in his eyes as does Aurthur. Ron is standing there looking shocked and Ginny is cuddled into Molly's side.

"Sirius went out to go see a friend for info on something, he wouldn't tell us what, and was captured by death eaters. They want you in return for Sirius' life." Aurthur says.

"What?! Why?! Voldermort is dead!" I yell, my anger rising once again.

"It doesn't matter if he is or not. Some of his followers will still try to stand up for what he believed in. Kingsley explained that we have 5 days to get you to them or they kill Sirius."

I nod and start to formulate a plan in my head. "Okay, we need a plan. Here is what I am thinking..."

* * *

**5 days later-Midnight**

"Okay, remember the plan and stick to it." I say as me, Aurthur, George, and Ron stand at the apparation point outside of the Burrow.

"You boys be careful and make sure all of you come back. Do you hear me?" Molly almost screams with tears in her eyes. We give Molly one last hug before linking arms and apparating.

**::.::**

We make it into the warehouse where they are holding Sirius and quietly make our through the twists and turns of the warehouse. I hear a loud groan come from my right and we all break out into a sprint in the direction of the noise. We make it to where the source of the noise was located and see Sirius tied to a chair but no death eaters.

"Sirius," I whisper. He turns to look at me and his eyes grow wide as a smile breaks out across his face. That smile fades not a moment later and before I could react, spells started flying off the walls. I turn around and see about 20 death eaters surround us. I shoot a stunning spell at one of them and send him flying into the back wall. I hear "DUCK!" and do exactly that. I see a death eater shoot over my head and into the wall on my left. I shoot Reducto at 2 death eaters and they disentagrate into dust. I fly past Ron and George and skid to a stop behind Sirius. I shoot another stunning spell at a death eater and start to untie Sirius' hands. I get the rope off but get hit in the back with a stunning spell. I fall to the ground on my back and the death eater hovers over me.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," He says as he points his wand at me. I start to lose conciousness and can't really move anything. I must have hit my head on the ground realy hard because I can feel the pain coursing through my body. I close my eyes and right before I under I hear "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and slip into unconsiousness.

* * *

**Uh oh! Who do you think it was that said the spell and who do you think was killed? Please let me know! **

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to Jazzybizzle for pointing out what I seem to forget. Harry is half-blood not a pureblood but still. It's dark Ginny so what are you really going to do? Anyways, good thing about doing this, no one can say I stole because it is mine to being with lol.**

**On with the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S. This chapter will start off with one or two paragraphs in 3rd person then will be changed to Hermione's POV.**

* * *

Aurthur hands the last alive death eater over to Kingsley and Kingsley disapparates, taking the wounded death eater with him. Aurthur walks over to an unconsious Harry where Ron, George and Siruis are hovering over him, trying to make sure that he is okay. Aurthur saw the death eater hovering over Harry but before he could react, Sirius yelled "Get away from my godson! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The death eater fell to the floor and everyone continued to fight until everyone was either dead or injuried and the battle stopped.

Harry wakes to everyone surrounding and hovering above him. He sits up and looks around the warehouse trying to remember what happened.

"What happened?" Harry asks. Sirius explains everything to Harry then helps him up. The group starts to walk out of the warehouse when they are attacked by another wave of death eaters.

"Go! Take George, Harry, and Ron with you. Get out of here and back to the Burrow!" Sirius yells to Aurthur. Aurthur takes hold of George and Ron.

"Harry let's go!" Ron yells.

"No! I'm staying here to help Sirius. Go!" Harry yells back. The Weasley group disappears and Harry and Sirius take on the death eaters, keeping each other's backs safe.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After 5 days, I think I have cooled down enough after the episode. I apparate back to the Burrow but I won't talk to Ginny and probably not Harry. We weren't together but it still hurt very bad. Worse than the Crusiartis curse.

I walk into the Burrow to find it deserted except for Molly and Ginny. I walk over to them and kneel down in front of Molly who is crying none stop.

"Molly, what's wrong?" I ask and grab her hands. She looks down at me with sad teary eyes before slipping off the couch onto her knees and pulling me into a tight hug. I hug her back as she sobs on my sholder. After a while her tears and sobs dry up and she pulls back to arms length.

"Aurthur and the boys: George, Harry, and Ron went to an abandoned warehouse to get Sirius. Sirius was walking to a friends house for info on something, he didn't tell us what it was, and was captured by death eaters. The boys went to go get him and they haven't returned yet." Molly says and her eyes start to tear up.

"Hermione, I'm scared that if they don't make it back we may never see them again." Ginny says quietly.

I am dumfounded that Ginny has the nerve to talk to me after what she did. "Why are you even talking to me after all of the things that you said to me in the kitchen and all the things that happened with Harry?" I ask a little harshly. Ginny looks at me taken aback and confused.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asks. _Has everyone around here lost their_ _mind? _

"You called me a mudblood and told me that I shouldn't have any privelages and that I should not be with a pureblood like Harry." I say.

A loud cackle comes from the courner of the living room. "Very good mudblood. But unfortunately for you, you are wrong again. It wasn't Ginny saying that stuff; I mean honestly. Would you really think that your best friend would really go from being super happy that you were here, to being a complete bitch? Oh my dear mudblood. You still have so much more to learn." Me, Ginny, and Molly back away from the death eater who has appeared from the corner._ How did this death eater get into the Burrow? _

"Wait a minute, it was you! You put Ginny under the imperious curse and made her say all those things to me. Made her do all those things to Harry. Her thoughts and her actions weren't her own, they were yours!" I snarl at the death eater.

"Very good. But now, I do wish to finish this, I would like to go home." the death eater points his wand straight at me and before I could react...

"REDUCTO!" Ginny hollers as she steps in front of me. The death eater crumbles into sand on the ground and then the sand disappears into thin air.

"Ginny," I say slowly, "I am sorry for accusing you right off hand, I was just hurt because I thought that you were doing it on purpose. I understand if you can't forgive me for my accusation but I just want to say sorry." I say quietly, looking at the ground. Ginny wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tight as I wrap my arms around her torso. It's so good to have my best girl friend back.

A loud crack outside of the house signals someones arrival and me, Ginny, and Molly back up into the living room, not sure what to expect. The door opens and Ron, Aurthur, and George limp into the house but no Harry or Sirius. _Oh no! No! It can't be! You can't tell me that Sirius is... and that Harry is..._ My heart starts to clench and my breathing turns eratic.

Molly and Ginny rush to their side but it looks like none of them are seriously hurt. "Aurthur, what happened? Where is Harry and Sirius?" Molly asks, fear evident in her voice.

"We were ambushed. Me and the boys are fine. Harry was hit with a stunning spell after untieing Sirius and would have been killed if it hadn't been for Sirius. They are both alive but as we were leaving, we were ambushed by a second wave of death eaters. Sirius told us to get out of here. I tried to get Harry too but he demanded that he was staying. They are both still at the warehouse and we don't know how they are doing right now." Aurthur says as they sit down at the dinning room table. I feel a wave a relief and fear wash over me. They are both still alive but they could die any second.

I sit on the couch and bring my legs up to my chest, wraping my arms around my legs as I just stare into the fire. Ginny walks over to a chair to my right and grabs a blanket, wraping it around herself before sitting down next to me. "Would you like some company?" I nod and she wraps the blanket around both of us as we just sit their staring into the fire. I think we both need some comfort right now.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours as me and Ginny just sit on the couch, her arms around me and the blanket around us while the rest of the Weasley's sit around the dinning room table waiting for Sirius and Harry to return. My heart clenches again at the mention of Harry but it is quickly taken over by the fear coursing through my vains.

Everyone has moved to the living room and most of us are already asleep if not about to be. Molly and Aurthur are huddled on the love seat, Molly's head leaning against Aurthur's sholder, both fast asleep. Ron has occupied the left arm chair and George has occupied the right arm chair, both fast asleep. Ginny's head is on my sholder and she too is fast asleep. My eyes start to droop and i'm about to give in when a loud crack sounds through the air, bringing everyone to our feet.

The door opens and Sirius walks in carrying an unconcious, bleeding Harry.

"Harry!" I screech. I bolt from my spot over to him and Sirius. I help Sirius carry Harry to the living room where me and Ginny take over and carry Harry over to the couch and set him down. Aurthur tends to Sirius while me and Ginny stop the bleeding and clean up Harry.

"What happened?" I ask with tears blurring my vision.

"We were out numbered, badly. We were shooting death eater after death eater back. We got down to the last two and me and Harry thought we had it until one of them used Sectumsempra on Harry. He started bleeding everywhere and I killed the last two then healed most of the wounds. He has no internal injuries he is just knocked out for a few hours at the most." Sirius states. I place a kiss on Harry's forehead and walk out the front door and head towards the woods. I need fresh air. That could have been the last time I saw Harry and the last words I said to him were mean and cruel. Relief washes over my entire body and I head into the woods.

I hear a cackle come from the entrance to the woods. _Oh no! This is exactly what they wanted. Me, alone and defenseless. _I hear something, like sparks and then as I turn around toward the entrance, a giant flame engulfs the entrance, blocking my way out so instead I run deeper into the woods. I make a left only to have a burning tree fall in front of me and block my path. I turn around and another tree falls. I turn left and run deeper into the woods.

I sink to the ground after another 20 minutes or so of running, the smoke sinking into my lungs, suffocating, sqeezing the air out of them. I cough and then cough again. I can't seem to get my breath back and I lay down on the ground, still trying to get my breath. I start to close my eyes, hoping to be pulled under when someone flies over me and then swings back around and dives down, pulling me onto a broom and heading out of the forest...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I wake up and see Ginny hovering over me. Her eyes brighten when she sees that I'm awake and motions for everyone to come over.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asks.

"Better than before." I respond. Sirius offers his hand to me which I gladly take and he pulls me to my feet before clapping me on the back. Everyone welcomes me back home and I turn to Ginny.

"I know what you are going to say Harry and I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I was imperioed by a death eater that managed to slip into the house. Me, Hermione, and mum were there when he appeared in the living room. He tried to kill Hermione but I stepped in front and used Reducto and he crumbled to the floor in a heap of dust." Ginny says. I turn to Molly and she nods her head in confrontation. I turn back to Ginny and was about to say I forgive you when a thought hit me.

Hermione isn't within sight and Ginny just said that a death eater tried to kill her... "Where is Hermione, Ginny? I need to talk to her and apologize." I say, fear seeping into my voice.

"She went outside for some fresh air. She hasn't returned yet... Oh no." Ginny says as she realizes what I am getting at. I grab a broom and run out of the front door. I nervously look around for her but don't see her. I turn around and I see the forest ablaze. _Oh no! She must be in there. _I think as I mount the broom and take off towards the forest. I fly over different parts until I finally spot her. She is lying on the ground, eyes closed. _No! She can't be dead! I won't believe it!_

I zoom down toward her and sweep her onto the back of my broom. "Hermione? Hermione! Can you hear me?" I feel a very faint nod and breathe a sigh of relief. I fly back to the Burrow and land steadily before sweeping Hermione into my arms and carrying her into the house.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?!" Ginny asks, frantic. I nod and carry her up the stairs to the spare bedroom. I kick the door open and set her down in the only bed in the room before yelling down the stairs.

"Can someone get me a few glasses of water up here?"

"Right away!" Molly yells back. I walk back into the room and sit on the left side of the bed. A few minutes later, Molly brings up a few glasses of water and sets them down on the bed side table before putting a hand on my sholder and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. I wave my wand and lock the door before putting up a silencing charm.

My breathing has slowed down a little but not by much. I grab her left hand and hold it, just staring at her face, wishing she would wake up. I stroke her face softly with my left hand and she coughs before her eyes flutter open.

"OH MY GOSH! HERMIONE!" I yell. I sit her up slowly and grab a cup of water off of the table before holding it to her lips. She gladly opens her mouth and I pour a little into her mouth before she grabs the cup from my hands and downs it. I hand her another and she downs it. I hand her the last and she downs it as well. Her eyes start to focus and they grow big as she realizes that it's me. She launches herself into my arms and I gladly except the embrace. She pulls back with tears in her eyes and starts to speak.

"Harry, I found out the truth from Ginny and a death eater was behind it. I'm sorry that I said all of those things to you I just was so jealous and hurt. We weren't together but it still hurt and when I got back to the Burrow I found out that you, Aurthur, Ron and George went on that mission to save Sirius. I was so scared but then Aurthur and the others came back without you and Sirius, I feared the worst. They told us you two were alive. When Sirius brought you back unconcious I was so scared and I-" I cut her off with a kiss. I cup her face with my right hand and she respondes to my kiss.

"Calm down Hermione. Take a deep breath. I forgive you. I thought that when I found you laying on the ground in the woods that I had lost you and I can't live with myself if I did. The last things we said to each other were mean and rude, and I wanted more than anything to find you and apologize. I can't lose you Hermione, I just can't." I say boring my eyes into hers.

"I can't lose you either Harry," she says softly. I lean in again and kiss her soundly. She wraps her arms around my neck and I run my hands through her hair, pulling her closer, if that was possible. She lays back on the bed, pulling me on top of her. We lay there just kissing; she finally pulls back for air and we just stare into each others eyes. I feel warmth flow through my body as I stare at her. She flips us over and lays on top of me, before kissing me once again. She straddles my lap and I place my hands on her waist, holding her in place.

After 10 minutes or so, Hermione moves off my lap and cuddles into my side. I place a kiss on her forehead before placing one on her lips. "I've missed you Hermione," I whisper.

"I've missed you too Harry," she whispers back. We share one last kiss before sleep over takes us both.

* * *

**That was intense! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that a lot happened, Harry coming back unconcious again, Hermione almost being burned to death in the forest but I was sort of quoting a Romeo and Juliet thing when all of that was happening. You know, Hermione thought Harry was dead, went out for fresh air, Harry wakes up to find Hermione no where in sight. He finds her lying on the ground in the forest and thinks she is dead. Well, this chapter took me a while to put together but I hope y'all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. _The more updates I get for this chapter, the faster I will__ update!_**

**Mel (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay so this chapter may be a little shorter but I am trying to make my chapters the same length. I know the first two were really short but I am trying to make them longer. Also, the next few chapters or so are going to be filler chapters so they might be kinda boring. Please don't skip them though or you may not know where they are or what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, I slipped back into conciousness and felt a hand softly caressing my cheek. I smile to myself as the events of yesterday come rushing back. My eyes flutter open and I turn onto my back and look into the green eyes of Harry. A smile graces his face and I smile back, feeling my day brighten already. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back. He leans down and kisses me lightly before pulling back but I am not letting him get away that easily. I push him onto his back and climb on top of him, straddling his lap before kissing him heatedly on the lips. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer; I gasp and break away from the kiss. He rolls us over so that he is back on top of me and settles between my legs before kissing me hugrily. He runs his tounge across my bottom lip and I quickly allow him entrance; our tounges battling for dominance. I break away from the kiss for air but he has other ideas. He attacks my neck, laying open mouth kisses and I let a small moan escape my lips.

He captures my lips again but we break away from the kiss as we hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room. Harry removes the silencing charm and who ever it is, knocks on the door before saying "time to get up sleepheads, we have to go down stairs, mum is making breakfast." Of course. Ron would be the one who interupts us to tell us that it is time for breakfast.

Me and Harry walk down the stairs and into the kitchen holding hands. We pass several people in search for something to do but they just tell us to sit down at the dinning room table. Harry pulls my chair out for me before taking a seat right next to me. They finish breakfast and set it on the table in front of us. The sweet fragrance of bacon, eggs, and toast fill my nostrils and I pull the plate closer to me but something under it, clangs against the bottom. I pull the plate up and see a key, just a key sitting there under the plate.

I look in Harry's direction and he looks just as confused as me. He lifts up his plate and finds the same key under it. We look at the Weasley's and Molly has a giant smile on her face. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, it has been very rough around here for the last few weeks, especially with everything going on and me and the rest of us were talking about it, well we figured that you tow could use a place, just for you alone to get away from all of this for a while before you kids head back to Hogwarts. So, those keys are the keys that unlock the door to your new cottage. We will take you there as soon as you finish breakfast. I think you will find it quite fitting." Molly says before she turns around and walks into the living room.

I look at Harry with shock written across my face. Me and Harry finish breakfast a little faster than normal. We walk into the living room after putting up our plates and are handed a letter each. I notice the Hogwarts crest sealing the letter closed. I place the letter in my pocket and hand the key to Mrs. Weasley as Harry copies me.

Ten minutes later, me, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley are walking towards a cottage on a private beach. The sun baked sand is toasty under my bare feet as I hold my sandals in my left hand and my right arm inter linked with Harry's left. The cottage is open, the outside walls made of glass. Tiki torches are set up at the entrance to add the feel of actually being at an island get away. The ocean is a nice, crisp, electic blue and the sun beats down, kissing the cottage, sand, and ocean with liquid gold.

Me and Harry stop right behind Mrs. Wealsey as we reach the front door. She hands us our keys and gives us both a kiss on the cheek before apparating away. I use my key to unlock the door before slipping inside, closely followed by Harry. As we step into the cottage, we are welcomed by a giant living room to the left and a well proportioned kitchen on the right with a hallway leading to other rooms to the right of the kitchen.

The living room as a stone fireplace on the left wall surrounded by fur chairs sitting on either side of the fireplace. A dark wood coffee table sits in the middle of the room with two couches on either side and two chairs sitting a few feet back, only a couple of inches apart, with a small coffee table inbetween.

The kitchen has counters that line the wall from the hallway to the corner of the wall across from the door. The counters extend to the french doors on the same wall that lead out to the rest of the island. A marble island rests in the middle of the kitchen with three bar stools lining the outside wall.

I grab Harry's arm and lead him into the hallway beside the kitchen. After a few seconds, we step into a large sitting room with chairs lining the four corners, another fireplace, and a few couches stretched around the room. Off to the left looks like a bedroom, master bedroom. Off to the right looks like a guest bedroom. In the middle of the two is a door that leads out onto a patio/deck, complete with stairs leading up to the round hot tub at the top.

Harry slowly advances toward the master bedroom, me following in his tracks. We stop abruptly at the sit that greets us. A huge king sized bed lays against the left wall with end tables on either side. On the door-wall are two dressers, one with a vanity mirror. On the right wall is the door that leads to the bathroom and a bookshelf that lines the wall, filled to the brink with different sized books. On the wall across from the door is glass; it has an amazing view of the shimmering blue lake and french doors that lead out to the sand and sea.

I notice mine and Harry's stuff at the foot of the bed and a note on one of the pillows on the bed. I walk over, set my shoes down, and pick up the note.

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_We figured that you could you this as a get-away from all the ruckus at the Burrow. I know that you kids will be going back to Hogwarts in a week but we figured that you could still find this relaxing. Don't worry about the cottage once you guys have left for Hogwarts. When I told y'all that it was y'alls NEW cottage, that is exactly what I meant. This cottage now belongs to you and Harry and I want you to take good care of it for me. The clothes and the dishes will magically clean themselves but I can't say you have that luxury for the rest of the house. _

_I placed a charm on the island so that it will only rain when it is needed and yes, you will have plenty of water and food. The fridge in the kitchen is stocked with food and things to drink, when you get low on something, it will automatically refill it and also, it will give you whatever you are in the mood for. I hope y'all enjoy the cottage as much as we do and hope to hear from you before or after you head for Hogwarts to let us know how it is suiting you._

_Sincerly,_

_Mrs. Wealsey_

I put the note down and turn to Harry who is still standing in the door frame, looking at me with a strange glint in his eye.

"This place is perfect," I start. He nods and I decide to tell him that Mrs. Weasley gave us the cottage. "Remember when Mrs. Wealsey said that it was our NEW cottage?" He nods again. "Well, she meant it literally. The cottage is now under our name and the only thing they want in return is a note saying how we are warming up to the new get-away." Harry's eyes grow wide and his mouth slacks a little.

"You serious? You mean they just gave us the cottage?" I nod and Harry closes his mouth before walking over to me. "So, this place is ours for whenever we want to use it and however we want to put it to use?" I nod again and a genuine smile crosses his face. I hand him the note and he reads through it carefully. Another smile stretches across his face before he drops the letter and picks me up, spinning me around. I let a sqeal escape my lips before he sets me down and pulls me into a bone tight hug.

"I can't believe this," he says pulling back to look at me. "It's like I'm living in a dream."

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe this is happening." I look at the clock on the endtable. _11:45. _"Lunch?" I ask. He nods and I walk into the kitchen while he changes into something more comfortable.

I walk over to the fridge in the kitchen and open the door to be shocked by how much stuff it will actually hold. I hear faint footsteps pad the floor as Harry walks intot he kitchen. "Harry, what would you like for lunch?" I ask.

"Hmm. How about something simple, like hamburgers?" I chuckle at his thought and think _hamburgers _before a pack of hamburger patties come flying out of the fridge and land on the island. I spend 10 minutes cooking me and Harry lunch before I am finally done and watch in amazement as the dishes I used, float over to the sink and starts being cleaned.

I hand Harry his plate before taking a seat next to him at the island. "So, how do you like this place so far?" Harry asks, taking a bite out of his burger.

"It's amazing. It's so peaceful and quiet, relaxing and calm." I say as a light smile graces my face. I take a bite out of my burger as Harry begins to speak.

"I know what you mean. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. It's even better though with you here." He sends a sly wink my way before finishing his burger and sending his plate off to be cleaned. I finish mine and follow him into the back, back into the master.

"So, we have a whole week to ourselves and so many peaceful things we could do. What would you like to do first?" Harry asks, sitting on the bed. I walk over to him and strattle his lap before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"First, I would like to go swimming and then check out that hot tub in the back." A sly smile crosses his face and I squeal and hop off his lap before he chases me around the cottage and outside, into the water...

* * *

The week at the cottage has pasted peacefully for Hermione and Harry. No drama, no fighting, no worrying about the other, just relaxation and calmness. Unfortunately for them, the day to depart for school, has come. They send a letter off to the Weasley's, telling them that they will meet them at King's Cross Station, before grabbing their already packed stuff and apparating out of the cottage.

Harry and Hermione meet the Weasley's at King's Cross Station, the painful goodbye's coming next. Hermione sets her stuff by others so it can be put under the train and then walks to Mrs. Weasley and envelopes her in a bear hug before doing the same to Mr. Weasley and Sirius, whom had tagged along. He would not miss them leaving for Hogwarts for their last year.

Harry follows behind Hermione, his stuff also already being boarded onto the train, and give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley giant hugs. He stops in front of Sirius and they both share a look before hugging tightly. Ginny and Ron follow and then they all board the train, searching for an empty compartment. The four settle into a comfortable chatter as the train pulls away from the station, each excited and ready to find out what this year has in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So another filler chapter here but don't worry. It will pick back up soon. I hope you are all I enjoying this story. Now on with chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That stays with J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ginnnnnyyyyy," I whine. She is currently messing with my hair, trying to straighten it out, which doesn't seem to be working. We are only going down to the Great Hall for breakfast but she says I must look "Presentable".

"Quiet, I am almost done." Ginny pulls on a few more peices of my hair before finally stepping back and letting me stand up from the chair i have been sitting in. I walk over to the vanity mirror in the girl's dorms and observe Ginny's 'masterpeice'. I have a little bit of makeup on, but not enough to take away from the natural look. My hair is in ringlets, cascading down my back. Ginny placed a light blue headband in my hair, keeping most of it out of my face but leaving a few strands to frame my face. I nod at my reflection then turn back to Ginny.

"Put these on then you will be ready," Ginny hands me a light blue blouse with diagnol ruffles down the front of the shirt. She also hands me a pair of light jean shorts. I put them on the bed and turn back to Ginny. She smiles a cheeky grin before disappearing out of the room so I can get dressed. I slip the shirt on, careful to not hit my hair and then pull on the shorts, the bottom of the shorts hitting mid-thigh. I pull on a pair of light blue ankle socks before slipping into a pair of blue and black plaid converse.

I slip out of the room and pad down to the door room. I see Harry standing by the portrait, looking like he is waiting on someone. I walk over to him, making sure to swing my hips but making it look natural. He spots me and his jaw slacks to the floor, he quickly recovers and he stands up straight, smiling brightly at me. I reach him and he does a little bow before holding out his arm to me. I link my arm with his and we head out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

Me and Harry sit down at the Gryffindor table beside Ron, who is already stuffing his face with food. I fill my plate with food as well before taking a bite and savoring the deliciousness of the food.

"Your attention please," Proffesor McGonagall stands from her chair and walks to the pedestal before continuing. "As you all know, this castle has been through a very tough battle and rough repare but it is still standing. I thank the students who made it possible and everything that has been contributed to this castle. To celebrate what this castle and its occupants have been through, there will be a ball held the third Saturday from to day." Loud chatter erupts as the words leave her mouth. The girls sqealing with delight because they get to dress up and the boys groaning because they have to actually take a girl to the dance. McGonagall taps her glass and silence fills the air once again. "Hogsmeade trips will start tomorrow, I am sure most of you have to gather some things for the ball. The first through third years must leave the dance by 10 o'clock. The rest of you have 'till 1 but no later. That will be all for now."

The room again fills with loud chatter and excitment about the upcoming dance. "Hermione," I turn around to see Ginny standing there with Luna right behind her. "We are going shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow for our dresses. Please come with us?" I look at Ginny, look at Luna, then back at Ginny. I nod and they both sqeal with delight before giving me a giant hug and then going back out of the Great Hall.

"So, Hermione. Who are you going to go to the dance with?" Harry asks.

"Don't know, I guess whomever asks." I reply, looking at my plate.

Harry takes my hand, "Come with me?" I smile before standing up and following him out of the Great Hall and out of the castle, heading toward the black lake. We stop at the broom closet. Harry grab a broom out of the closet before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the middle of the field.

"Will you take a ride with me? I have something I want to show you," He hovers the broom and motions for me to take a seat.

"Harry, if you have forgotten, I am terrified of flying."

"I will be right here, you don't have to worry." I slowly walk over to the broom. I swing one leg over and slowly sit down. Harry climbs on behind me and kicks off the ground. We hover for a second as I try to get used to the feeling of flying. He slowly rises before taking off towards the mountains. He stops in a notch in the mountains where a field of wild flowers grow. We dismount and I walk over to the edge admirering the beautiful view of the castle.

Some time late, me and Harry are sitting in the grass on a blanket, just finishing an early dinner that he brought along. "I'm kinda tired now," Harry says with a big yawn. I pull him softly to the ground and place his head in my lap.

"Then go to sleep," I smile at him, stroking his hair.

"But, that would be terribly rude of me."

"It's okay, I have a book with me. I always have a book on me. I'm good, go to sleep." I give him another smile before he returns it and dozes off. I open my book but can't consintrate on the words. All my mind will allow me to think about is this amazing young man sleeping on my lap. A lot of things have changed since we left the burrow. Harry has been spending a lot more time with me, walking me to class, walking me to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, carrying my books most of the time. He has been so sweet lately. The kiss at the burrow was just a fling to him, or at least that's what I think. I have wanted him to kiss me like that for years and he says he feels the same but I didn't truly believe it until now. Maybe I was wrong for not believing him...

**::.::**

**3rd Person POV**

Hermione's eyes flutter open sometime later. All she can remember is reading her book, thinking about Harry and then nothing. Slowly, she sits up but is pulled back to the ground by strong arms around her waist. He turns around in his arms to find Harry sleeping soundly with his arms around her waist. Getting ready to slip out of his arms, Hermione stops in her tracks as he begins to stir. "H-Hermione?" As soon as he realizes that he indead has his arms around Hermione and that it's not a dream, he can't help the small smile that slips onto his face. Hermione returns the smile effortlessly before she unhooks Harry's arms and gathers her things before standing at the edge of cliff.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry says, coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, it is," Hermione replies. Harry takes her by the hand, turning to her around to face him. "You asked me at the burrow, after we had kissed, what it was that we were. I want to make it official. Miss Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Took you long enough Mr. Potter," Hermione giggles slightly, deciding to play along.

"My senceriest apologies, ma'am," Harry does a slight bow before looking at her expectantly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." A giant smile creeps it's way onto Harry's face. He still can't believe that he got the girl of his dreams. The one he sees day and night, the one he can't stop thinking about no matter how hard he tries to avert his mind. She is finally his and he isn't ever going to hive her up now that he has her.

Harry captures Hermione lips in a passionate lock. It's like fireworks exploding the second he touches their lips together. His touch is electric, as he traces a trail of heat down her young beautiful face. Hermione dares to pull this step but wraps her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Running his tounge along her bottom lip, Hermione quickly grants him entrance. Feeling the sexual tension building between the two, Harry pushes Hermione against a near by tree. She doesn't know why but all her body wants is to feel him, all of him.

The time flies by as their innocent make out session has turned into a steamy kissing scene. Hermone finally breaks up for air, both of them panting, chests heaving fas a result of their kissing. The just stad there panting, foreheads touching, observing each other. Hermione doesn't want to be the one to spoil such a perfect moment but the sun is retreating quickly behind the trees surrounding the castle and she doens't want to miss dinner.

"We should probably go," she whispers, looking into his bright emerald eyes.

"Okay, let's go. " They gather everything up and pack it into Hermione's charmed bag befored mounting the broom and taking off for the castle. They touch down on the ground and Harry stores the broom in closet before grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers, and leading her to the castle.

* * *

Hermione and Harry sit down at the Gryffindor table, fingers intertwined. Looks of happieness, looks of relief, looks of finality, and even looks of utter jealousy pass their way as they dig into the delicious food.

"It's about time," Ginny says, scooting closer to Hermione and Harry. "You two have been crushing on each other for a while. I am glad that you finally grew a pair and asked her out." Ginny smiles at both of them, gives Hermione a friendly hug, then returns to origianal meal. A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy walks into the Great Hall; his hair is a bit longer, a bit more disheveled and hangs loosely in his eyes. His toned abs and hardened chest show through his fitted white t-shirt. Ginny waves at him, a giant smile growing across his face. He smiles back and looks like he is getting ready to head to the Gryffindor table before that shrilling voice fills the air.

"Drakey-Poo! Are you going to come eat with us?" Pansy stands from her chair and walks over to Draco before latching onto his arm.

Draco removes his arm immediatly from her vial grip before taking a step back. "Pansy, I told you never to call me that! We are not together so stop acting like it! I know you are jealous because I found someone way better than you but suck it up and get over yourself!" Draco walks over to the Gryffindor table, leaving behind a very shocked Pansy.

He sits beside Ginny before they share a sweet kiss. "So, you would rather chose this blood traitor over me?!" Pansy screeches. "NO! I won't allow you to be taken away from me by a blood traitor and her mudblood friends!" This struck a nerve in Harry that he couldn't quite place but he and Malfoy stood up at the same time and walk around the table, standing side by side, facing Pansy. They drew their wands and pointed them straight at Pansy.

"You will take back everything you said about Ginny and her family!" Draco was the first one to speak up.

"You WILL also take back EVERYTHING you said about Hermione!" Harry added.

"I suppose you are going to make me?" Pansy spat at Harry. "Drakie, don't let them do this to us." She looked back at Draco with pleading eyes.

"I have had enough of you Pansy," Draco growled. "If you do not take everything back and clear out of here, you will ever regret the words coming out of your mouth."

"I will NEVER take back the things I said. You won't hurt me Drakie, you love me." Pansy cooed.

"I don't love you, I love Ginny and you won't ever change that. You will also NEVER call Hermione that vial word again." Draco spat at her.

"What would you do if I didn't?" Pansy puts her hands on her hips defiantly. Harry and Draco exchange looks, short nods, before Draco casts a silent charm at Pansy and her feel grow 2 times bigger than usual. Harry is the next one to do a spell. He silently uses a spell to change her body to the body of a troll. Draco takes the next move and changes the rest of her to match the rest of her as a troll.

Pansy let out a loud gasp before tears sprang to her eyes and she wobbled off down the corridor. Draco and Harry sat back down, smirking and the girls laughing at what just transpired. "You have yourself one good man there Ginny," Hermione whispers in her ear.

"So do you," Ginny whispers back. The girls share knowing looks and smiles before turning back to their respective partners.

"That was a very brave and very sweet thing you did there, Mr. Potter," Hermione said playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't ever let a beautiful girl like you, my girlfriend, be insulted by a troll like her." Harry says in the same playful voice.

Hermione smiles at his words, **_his girlfriend._**Hermione leans into and kisses Harry on the lips soundly before they finish eating and retreat to the common room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for the late update. I have been sick for the last couple of days I haven't had a chance to update. Plus I have been dealing with some jerks. Anyways, I will try to update the next chapter on time. The next one will be the shopping day and then a few things that happen in class, mainly surrounding Ginny and Draco. Not between them persay but a certain troll comes back around for revenge. Let's see how her plan will work out this time, I am secretly hoping it ends in disaster like it did this time. Hehe :)**

**Anyways, thank you for the continued support. It means so much to me. Also thank you to my lovely reviewers, you guys help me keep moving on with this story and updating faster. Please keep sending me your love!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back with the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I wanna know if you guys have an suggestions for me. About like, how I can make this story better or anything you want to see in this story through future chapters. I still have some plots twists set in mind for you guys but not like my other story "_Where were you when I needed you."_**

**I am thankful that y'all are still giving me support, it puts a smile on my face. This won't be the dance scene, not yet at least. Just a few things I want to put into the story before then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Enough said.**

**Now, without further ado.. I give you the long awaited chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, wake up, wake up!" Ginny's excited voice cuts through the quietness of the girls dorm. "It's shopping day! You promised!" Ginny yanks the covers off of Hermione, leaving her to shiver in the coldness that the blanket left.

"Ok, ok. Give me ten minutes to get dressed and then we will go." Hermione yawns, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Well, hurry up! Me and Luna will wait on you by the entrance doors." Ginny quickly vanishes through the door of the dorms, leaving Hermione to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Hermione is putting the finishing touches on her hair and outfit. Grabbing her bag, Hermione jogs down the stairs and through the portrait before breaking out in a full sprint towards the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione!" Hermione slows down her pace as Harry jogs up next to her. "Hey, I was trying to get your attention back in the common room but you looked a little rushed. You kinda disappeared before I could get get your attention."

Hermione looks down a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry but I'm meeting Ginny and Luna for a shopping day, for the ball."

"Oh okay, well see you at dinner then?" Hermione nods, smiling, before giving Harry a gentle kiss and taking off in the direction of Ginny and Luna.

* * *

"Alright girls, let's start looking for dresses to wear at the ball. If you find one that you think would look good on another one of us, don't be scared to shout," Ginny says as the girls walk into a dress shop Hermione as never seen before.

Walking over to the first rack she sees, Hermione thumbs through the dresses. She automatically finds one that will suit Ginny well. "Hey, Ginny. I think I found you a dress." Ginny walks over with a smile, holding a dress as well.

"That's funny because I think I just found yours as well."

"Then let's go try them on," Luna says, coming to stand by Ginny. She too is holding a dress in her hand. The girls walk off in search of the dressing rooms, wanting to try their dresses on and then finish shopping for the accesories.

**V.V**

"C'mon, let's see," Ginny is standing in front of Hermione's dressing room, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay." Hermione steps out of the dressing room and Ginny gasps.

"Hermione, you look... gorgeous! That dress looks amazing on you!" Luna steps out of her room, dressed in the dress she picked earlier.

"You do look beautiful Hermione," Luna agrees.

"Thanks girls. Ginny, your dress looked amazing as well and Luna, no words can describe how good that dress looks on you."

"Thank you," Luna steps back into the dressing room and Hermione follows suit.

Ten minutes later, the girls are paying for the dresses and walking out to finish their shopping in other stores; getting accesories, getting makeup, getting matching shoes...

* * *

"Well that was fun," Ginny says with a smile on her face. The girls are walking down the hallway with six bags on each arm. Since Harry and Hermione are dating, Ginny and Draco are dating, and Luna and Blaise are dating, the girls decided to go shopping for a few other things as well.

"Well, I am going to head to the Ravenclaw tower to put my stuff up. See you girls at dinner." Luna cuts off down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"We better be getting to the Gryffindor tower and put our stuff up. Don't want to keep Draco waiting and most certainly don't want to keep Harry waiting." Hermione rolls her eyes, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Alright let's go,"

"Hey, how was the shopping trip?" Harry asks. Hermione sits down beside him as Ginny sits a little further down, waiting for Draco to come to dinner.

"It was... actually... fun. I don't usually like shopping but that wasn't bad. We got everything we need for the ball and a few extra things as well." Harry eyes Hermione curiously.

"Can I know what else you got?" Hermione shakes her head and giggles as Harry lowers his head, pretending to pout.

"C'mon, you know later on, I promise," Hermione says, nudging Harry in the side. He smiles at her before going back to his meal.

"So Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Ginny asks, scooting closer to Hermione.

"I don't know yet, no one as asked me and if no one does, then probably by myself." Harry looks down at his plate sheepishly. _That will definitely change, and tonight... _"What about you Ginny?" Ginny gestures a thumb toward Draco.

"He asked me the day we found out. He was so romantic about it, I couldn't ever believe that he would go through that much trouble, just to ask me to a ball."

"Well, he does like you, a lot," Hermione responds.

"Yeah, let's hope that _someone _will ask you soon. If not, then come to the ball with me and Draco." Hermione looks at Ginny with that certain look on her face.

"You know I couldn't ever do that. Thank you for offering though." Ginny offers Hermione a small smile before sliding back down to Draco.

"Um, Hermione? Will you come with me real quick?" Eyeing Harry suspiciously, Hermione lets Harry pull her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. Stepping inside, Hermione stops dead in her tracks. To say she was breathless is an understatement. The common room looked amazing. Harry had enchanted candles to float over a table that is placed in the middle of the room. On the table is almost a whole feast. The rest of the common room was decorated to match a nice, relaxing type room; the lights dimmed, music playing in the background softly.

"What is all this?" Hermione asks, stepping further into the room, still taking in this amazing scene.

"Do you like it?" Harry asks nervously.

"I don't like it... I love it! The place looks amazing!" Hermions says breathlessly. Harry takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the room.

"Hermione, will you do me the great honor of being my date to the ball?" Hermione looks at Harry in awe. Harry went through all this to ask her to the ball. _I guess Ginny isn't the only one with a wonderful boyfriend..._

"Of course I would!" Hermione gasps. Harry's small smile grows into a giant, bright smile that makes Hermione smile brightly back in return.

"Thank you Harry, for all of this; it really is amazing." Harry reaches across the table there are sitting at and takes her hand.

"Anything for you Hermione, you deserve nothing less then the best." Hermione gets up from her seat and gives Harry a passionate kiss before returning to her seat and continuing on with this breathtaking night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but things have been crazy around the house lately. SHOUTOUT! To Jazzybizzle for keeping at me to update and for helping me. You truly are the best girl! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that it is a little short but if I were to put the other thing I wanted to in this chapter, it would have been too long. Please keep sending me your love, and until next time... **

**Mischief Mangaged!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I so sorry for the long wait but my birthday just passed and we have run wild trying to get things ready and making sure that the house is clean. Finally, I have a day off and I have time to write again so, I hope y'all can forgive me for making you wait so long.**

**So, this chapter will start a week before the ball and then will go into the first half of the ball. Thank you so much for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize! **

**Now, on with chapter eight! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A week before the ball**

**Everyone is in the Great Hall for dinner...**

It seems like the time is just slugging by. The excited chatter of the ball grows everyday that draws the school closer to Saturday. It's now Monday and classes are proceeding in a very unusual manner. The teachers are having a hard time getting the students to focus long enough to actually learn something...

"Can I have your attention please?" Silence washes over the hall as McGonagall steps up to take her place at the podium. Ever since Dumbledore's passing, she was appointed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I have a few announcements this evening. First, we all know that the ball is this Saturday at 7pm. Because of this, it seems that the teachers are having a hard time getting you to focus on your school work. Which brings me to my next announcement. In regards of the current situation, I am now canceling all classes and exams until after the ball and after the break. The rest of the week, you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get the final touches for your outfits. That will be all for now." As she steps down, the hall fills with excited chatter about the new circumstances.

"So Hermione, since classes are canceled, do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asks.

"Sure, meet you at the entrance of Hogsmeade in one hour," Hermione says as she gets up and leaves the hall.

Harry starts to get an idea for the night of the ball. A plan that will only be successful with the help of Ginny and Luna. "Psst." Ginny looks up to see Harry motioning for her to come closer. She kisses Draco on the cheek before scooting down the bench to where Harry is.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny. I need your help with something. Could you grab Luna and meet me in the abandoned classroom on the second floor around 8?" Harry whispers.

"Of course, we will be there. What is this about?" Ginny asks.

"I will tell you later when I meet up with you guys. Right now, I have to go get ready to take Hermione to Hogsmeade."

"That is so sweet. Draco is taking me to Hogsmeade as well. Do you want to meet up in the Three Broomsticks later for lunch?" Ginny asks excitedly.

"Sure, see you there." Harry hugs Ginny before walking over to Draco, shaking his hand and walking out of the Great Hall. This is going to be an interesting night...

**::.::^.^::.::**

That night, Harry, Ginny, and Luna stand in the abandoned classroom on the second floor talking about Harry's plans for the night of the ball. Unnoticed by them, a hooded figure stands just outside of the door, listening to their conversation. After several more minutes, the hooded figure hears them about to leave the classroom and hides behind a statue, waiting for them to get far enough out of sight so he doesn't get caught.

"Perfect," the figure whispers to himself. "this, I believe, will work perfectly to our advantage." With a loud _crack!_ the figure disappears into the night...

* * *

**The night of the ball**

"Okay, now remember girls," Ginny starts. The girls are standing at the top of the stairs in the Gryffindor common room in a single line. Ginny is in the front in a strapless forest green dress. The dress stops at mid thigh and has a sweet heart neckline. The dress fits to all of her curves and has a belt across the middle to add to the effects of the dress. The others two dresses are the same except Luna's dress is baby blue and Hermione's dress is scarlet red.

The girls look at Ginny as she continues, "I will go first and then Luna, you go next. We'll save Hermione for last because even though our dress are the same, Hermione looks the best." Luna agrees and Hermione blushes. Ginny rounds the corner and finds Draco, Ginny's boyfriend; Harry, Hermione's boyfriend; and Blaise, Luna's boyfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs. Draco steps forward, in a type of daze as Ginny looks fantastic in her forest green dress and silver shoes. Ginny gives Draco a kiss on the cheek and watches as Luna descendes the stairs in her baby blue dress and white shoes. Ginny moves in front of the boys as Luna reaches Blaise.

"Just wait until you see Hermione," she whispers before turning towards the stairs. "Hermione dear, c'mon. We would love to see you." Ginny moves back next to Draco when they hear high heels clicking as Hermione rounds the corner. Harry stares at her in awe as she gracefully descends the stairs.

"Hi," she whispers to Harry as he steps forward to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Harry whispers back.

"Thank you." Harry offers his arm to Hermione, which she gladly takes. The group walks out of the common room and down the stairs that leads to the Great Hall.

They enter the Great Hall in a line, Harry and Hermione, Draco and Ginny, and then Blaise and Luna. As they walk through the Hall, the crowd parts to make way for them. Hermione was uncomfortably aware that all eyes were on her, Ginny, and Luna.

Slightly cowering into Harry's side, Hermione looks back at the others girls and they seem to be aware of it too.

Soon, the nervousness has worn off and the girls are in the middle of the dance having a wonderful time while their dates sit at a table wondering where their dates went.

After several more high, up-beat songs, a slow song starts floating over the dance floor. The boys, being the gentlemen that they are, ask the ladies for this dance with a bow. The ladies gladly except and the three couples separate to different parts of the dance floor.

"So, are you enjoying yourself so far?" Harry asks, looking into Hermione's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I am," she replies. "I am here with you."

They stare at each other for a minute, both wearing identical grins on their faces. Slowly, Harry leans in closer and closer to Hermione, close enough to were he can count the freckles on her nose. He hesitates for a minute and just stares at her. Hermione, sensing this, closes the distance and they meet with a kiss of pure passion and love.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait guys! I have been having so much stuff going on lately. My birthday passed and then my boyfriend is in town.. He is leaving this Saturday to go back to Union City to finish his last year of high school. If that wasn't bad enough, my cousin is also leaving this Saturday to go to North Carolina for this coming school year. I am very close to them both and it is going to be hard to watch them go, especially on the same day but the thing that keeps me going is knowing I get to seem them next summer. It's going to be so hard without them :'(. **

**So, this chapter was mainly a filler but it had a few key points in it that will show up later so I hope you paid attention, no matter how boring it is! I thank you guys so much for the support. I had a few more people follow my story! It makes me so happy to see the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I can't guarantee anything because I am going to be spending as much time as I can with my cousin and boyfriend before they leave and school starts in like a week and a half. Please be patient with me. **

**Thanks**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, Yay! So, I have big plans for this story and I hope everything goes through like I am planning for it too. I thank you so much for the constant support especially from my good friend, Jazzybizzle! Y'all should check out some of her stories guys, she has everything you are looking for from Harry Potter to the Avengers. She is one of the best story writers I have ever met. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I am. Also, thank you so much for reviews that I got. It made my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, I am merely borrowing them for this story. **

**On with chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The ball is beyond anything I could have imagined. The hall is crawling with people dancing to the music of the Twisted Sisters. Pumpkins stand on every table, each with a different scary looking face. Fake bats are soaring through the air as the "sky" above rumbles with thunder. Down on Earth, the floor is covered in a thick blanket of fog and the dark gloomy glow from the pumpkins and the "sky" set an eerie feeling to the hall.

Presently, Hermione is in the middle of the dance floor with Luna and Ginny, dancing to the music with style. They say that when someone is having a good time, they have a certain, shall we say... glow, about them. Well, Hermione has a white-ish glow that is just encasing her moving figure in a shell of radiance. I don't think I have ever seen her have such a good time. Soon, though, it will be time to spring my plan into action.

I check my watch again for the millionth time tonight, anxious for what's to come. 10:30, it's time. I saunter over to Ginny and Luna and lean down, whispering quietly into their ears so my beloved Hermione doesn't hear me.

I side step in front of Ginny and Luna and take snake my arms around Hermione's small waist. With a small squeak of acknowledgement, she turns around in my arms, her hair twirling around her before settling back down in position. I place a quick kiss on her lips before leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me tonight around 11:15?" I say in a low murmur. Her wide eyes show off her confusion but she nods none the less and places a stretched smile to her lips.

I give her one more departing kiss and hug before setting out to ready myself for tonight's events. I walk out to the courtyard and disapparate, landing on a very familiar looking beach...

**::^.^:: ::^.^:: ::^.^:: ::^.^:: ::^.^::**

11:15 couldn't come quick enough. I pace the floor in the sitting room, probably carving a whole into the carpeted floor, waiting on my lovely guest to arrive.

11:15 on the dot, the familiar sound of apparition rings through the air. I walk to the front door and Hermione is standing in the middle of the beach wearing an eye catching baby blue maxi dress. As I watch her walk up, I feel the blood drain from my face but I keep my composure and welcome her with a warm smile.

"Hi," I say, giving her a small hug once she has reached me.

"Hey," she says back. Her smile grows as I slowly pull her into the cottage. Like a gentleman, I get behind her and take her coat and put it on the rack behind me. With a gentle smile, I guide her into the kitchen where a bottle of butter beer is waiting for us.

**_Bang!_**I whip my head around in the direction of the noise and I see a figure shoot across the living room. I usher for Hermione to hide in the bedroom as I pull my wand and slowly inch towards the living room. As near the room, a hooded figure moves out of the shadows and into the middle of the room.

A cackle escapes the hooded figure and I raise my wand, pointing it at his chest. "Who are you?" I demand.

"You should have figured it out by now," the scratchy voice of Bellatrix sounds out into the air. I stop in my tracks. If she is here then that means...

"**AHHHHHH!" **The blood curtailing scream comes from the bedroom.

"Hermione!" I yell. No answer. I turn back to Bellatrix. "If you are here for me, then let her go." I growl.

"Oh no, I don't think so. You see, if we take only you, then dear sweet Hermione will come looking for you and we can't have that." Another spine chilling cackle escapes the dark witch. I turn around, ready to bolt for the bedroom to get Hermione and get out of here but before I can take a step, a here a spell I've never heard of before and the ground greets me like an old friend as the room around me grows dark...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Let me go!" I scream. I am being carried with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied together by death eaters toward a grey building up ahead. I can't tell what the building is but from the way is looks upside down, it is very tall.

"I don't think we will," the annoying voice of Bellatrix rings through the air, assaulting my ears. "You see, when your dear sweet Potter wakes up, he will come searching for you and fall into our trap." A cackle escapes her petite figure. I close my eyes, hoping this is a dream. That if I try, I will wake up in the bed at the cottage with Harry by my side. But, no matter how hard I try, I can't wake up which means this horrible dream, isn't a dream at all, it is reality.

We reach a large, arched, doubled door and Bellatrix steps up to the door, ringing the bell and tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for someone to open the door. The person who comes to the door though is not who I expected. Draco Malfoy. Although if you think about it, it does make sense.

"What is she doing here?" He asks, opening the door a little bit more.

"She is to be taken the cellar at once and make sure that she is highly guarded. We don't need anyone sneaking her out in the middle of the night." Bellatrix orders. I am carried away down the long hallways and around the sharp corners. I tried my hardest to get free of their grip but their grip is too tight and I don't have enough momentum to free myself.

We approach the cellar doors and I think about Harry lying on that floor back at the cottage. A single tear rolls down my cheek. What if I never see him again? What if we never get a chance to express to each other how we really feel? _Stop thinking like that Hermione, _a little voice in the back of my mind speaks up, _he will come for you. He will never give up on you._ I find the voice reassuring and as I am pushed roughly into my cell, the heavy metal door closing behind me, I try to keep my mind on thinking about what the voice said. Harry will come for me... I hope...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I wake up from a rough, restless sleep to find myself lying on the floor. _Why am I not in bed with Hermione? _Then like a wave, last night comes back to me. Bellatrix in the cottage with us, Hermione screaming, me turning around to run to her but meeting the floor instead. In a rush, I stand up and start searching the cottage for any clues on where they may have taken her. The more I look, the more I get disappointed. There is nothing here, no clues, no nothing.

Then I remember, where would Bellatrix take her if she wanted to keep Hermione as a captive? Where the Dark Lord is and where the Dark Lord is in Malfoy Manor! I apparate out of the cottage and to the Burrow. I know exactly how to get her back, even if it means sacrificing myself to make sure she gets out.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? I know the past several chapters have been short but I promise to make up for it! Anyone else hate Bellatrix right now? I mean really? Why can't Harry and Hermione just get one night alone? By themselves without interruptions? I am going to pray for them and hope that they will get out of this and that they will finally get there special night together. Anyone else want to pray with me?**

**Mel (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but there has been a lot going on lately. Anyways, so I guess as you** _can_** see I decided to keep the story. I want to see this story get finished so that is what I am going to do. I am hoping for this story to be over 20 chapters before it is finished. Right now, I know it is moving slow but trust me, Hermione and Harry get their night alone. Finally. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please review! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own anything.**

**Now on with chapter 10!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's POV

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asks as i come storming through the door of the kitchen. I turn around to see all of the Weasley's in the room with me. I take a deep breath and start to speak.

"It's Hermione. While we were at the cottage, Belletrix and her gang came storming through the cottage and took her. She struggled against them and I tried to save her, but the hit me in the back of the head. I woke up this morning lying on the floor with a killer head ache. Now, I have a plan to get her out of Malfoy Manor alive but it is going to be risky and very dangerous." I pause to let this sink in.

"I'm in," Ron says automatically.

"Me too," Authur chimes in. Molly looks at him with a look of fear upon her face. He hugs her and whispers a couple soothing words to herr and she finally realxes and slowly releases her and we get down to business.

I lay out my plan for the two Weasley's and I make sure they know how to time so that we get Hermione out safely. At midnight, we will put our plan into action.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Slap! My head snaps to the left as yet another hand print is left on the right side of my face. I hear Belletrix laugh as she is clearly ammused by my distress. I keep my composer and just look straight forward, not caring how many times she slaps me.

"Do you think you're little boyfriend can save you without getting caught?" She sneers. I don't acknowledge her comment which only earns me another slap across the face.

"I asked you a question you mudblood slut!" She hisses. I glare at her but still not saying anything. She whips out her wand and jabs it at me.

"Crucio!" She hisses and sharps pains ripple through me body and I start jolting around in the chair I am tied to. I keep my lips sealed tight, determined not to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Seeing that she isn't getting the desired results from me that she had hoped for, she abruptly stands up and punches me in the face, and that is all I remember as the world around me goes black. The last thing i hear is Bellatrix stomping her way up the steps and out of the dungeons.

* * *

Midnight

Harry's POV

Me, Aurthur, and Ron stand in the kitchen of the Burrow, ready to leave. Molly gives Aurthur a sweet kiss and gives me and Ron big hugs. She steps back and me at the two gingers link arms before apparating away with a loud pop!

We land in the center of the dungeons of the manor and I hesitate a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Quickly, we start searching for Hermione. Unfortunately, getting in the dungeons was a one way trip. To get back we have to make it up the stairs before we can apparate out. Sounds easy, right?

About half way down, Aurthur spots Hermione amongst the darkness in one of the cells. She is drooped back in her chair, arms tied behind her and ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Aurthur slips into the cell and unties her before carefully picking her up and slipping back out of the cell.

"Right, now remember the plan. If we get up there and someone just happens to be waiting on us, Aurthur you will apparate Hermione out of her and get her to safety. Then get help from the aurors and tell them what is gpoing on. Me and Ron will stay and hold them off for as long as possible. Aurthur nods but doesn't seem too comfortable with the thought of leaving us alone to fight very skilled death eaters. I can't blame him either. After the death of Fred, it is has been hard for everyone and I know he doesn't want the same fate for us.

As quietly as we can, we sneak up the stairs that leads out of the dungeons and to the floor above. No sooner as we step foot out of the dungeons, are we ambushed by Bellatrix and Lucius. Just like we planned, Aurthur turns on the spot and with a loud crack, disappears with Hermione.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix sneers. "Come to save your mudblood girlfriend I see," a smirk appears on her face. "She may have escaped alive but I can't say the same for you two." Bellatrix shoots a jinx towards me and I barely dodge it. I shoot a jinx back at her and with a lazy wave of her hand, my jinx hits the wall instead of my target. For a split second I glance over in Ron's direction. He seems to be holding Lucius off okay. Jinx after jinx flies through the air and I start to wonder if me and Ron are going to make it out of her alive. Just when I start to lose hope, Draco and Narcissa emerge from the hallway, wands drawn. Draco takes a stand next to me and Narcissa next to Ron. Draco points his wand at Bellatrix and Narcissa aims hers at Lucius.

"We are on your side," Draco says, not ever taking his eyes off of Bellatrix.

"What are you doing Draco?" Bellatrix asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shut up!" Draco snaps.

"Narcissa darling, what are you oing over there?" Lucius asks, pretending to add some sweetness to voice.

"Don't you even dare you bastard!" Narcissa hisses.

"Move aside Draco, now!" Bellatrix nearly yells.

"No!" Draco snaps back.

"Narcissa, move over here," Lucius orders and points to the spot next to him. Narcissa just gives him a stern look and doesn't make an attempt to move. Lucius grows more and more impatient as the seconds tick by.

Bellatrix, finally having enough, makes a move towards Draco and me...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

**Wanna know what happens next? Review! The next chapter should be up soon! And remember, The faster you review, the faster I update!**

**-Mel (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It was so nice to wake up and log in and see the reviews that I got for that last chapter. I am sorry for the last chapter. It was kind of sort and less detailed then the rest but I was writing it at like 3 in the morning. I hope y'all enjoyed my small plot twist. I decided that with Draco and Narcissa always being the bad guys, that they should get a little break. We won't be seeing much of them though. Now, this chapter will not end the story. Like I said, I want the story to go past 20 chapters before it ends. And remember! They still have to go through Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..**

**Okay, enough of my ranting. Now, on with the long awaited chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco bellows. A green light shoots out of his wand and hits Bellatrix square in the chest. A look of shock crosses her face before she dissolves into nothing with a horrifying screech.

"Draco!" Lucious starts in on his only son. "How could you betray me?!" Draco shows off his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Because you were never a father to me. You always expected the best out of me. Always put me down because a muggleborn was beating me in school. And it seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I could never impress you. Well, you can go to hell!" Draco hisses. Seconds lately, aurors bust through the door and instantly place a binding spell on Lucious. The aurors thank Harry, Ron, Draco, and Narcissa greatly for their help. After a screaming Lucious was apparated out of the manor, Draco turned to Harry and Ron before offering the two his hand.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you two through over the years. I am not asking for forgiveness or anything of the sort. I just wanted to say sorry."

Harry and Ron look at each other before Harry grasps Malfoy's hand and shakes it.

"I think I speak on behalf of both me and Ron when I say we forgive you. You may have been a jerk for the last 7 years but I know you were forced. So, I forgive you." Ron shakes Malfoy's hand next. "I forgive you too." Draco gives a short nod before both boys apparate out of the manor.

* * *

**Back at the Burrow**

Arthur stumbles into the living room holding an unconscious Hermione. "Molly!" he calls out into the house. Molly peaks around the corner from the kitchen and gasps as she sees who Aurthur is carrying. She rushes out of the kitchen and points to the couch as Arthur gently sets Hermione down. Molly accios for a damp rag and folds it before placing it on the unconscious girl's forehead.

"What about the boys?" she asks timidly. Arthur sighs and runs a shaky hand through his fiery red locks.

"I dunno, Molly." he says with a sigh. Tears begin to pool in her eyes and he pulls he into his arms and keeps her close, praying the boys were okay.

About an hour later, the boys burst through the door looking tattered and bruised. Molly and Arthur stood up off the couch the were sitting next to Hermione, and Molly released a few tears as she brought both boys into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you both are alright," she let out a checked sob. Harry gave her a quick hug, his eyes scanning the room for the one person whom he would give up his life for. His eyes land on her still unconscious form. Slowly, he approaches as not to wake her and gently pushes down the couch in the spot where he will sit and then quietly lowers himself onto the couch next to her.

He strokes her hair and pulls a loose strand behind her ear. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes to see Harry hovering over her.

"Harry?" she asks softly. He nods his head and then speaks in a tender voice.

"It's me Hermione," he smiles as her face lights up and she wraps her slender arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much," she whispers in his ear as a lone tear slips down her cheek.

"I will do anything to keep you safe," he whispers back. Hermione slowly starts to pull away and he wipes the tear from her cheek. She offers him a genuine smile and he smiles back before swallowing and clearing his throat.

"Um, would you like to go back to the vacation house or stay here? I'm leaving this one up to you." he said as he 'poked at everyone who seemed to be in deep conversation, not really paying attention to him and Hermione.

She contemplates for a minute and then slowly she nods her head. They stand up and link hands, intertwining their fingers. Harry smiles at her before facing back to the crowd.

"Me and Hermione are going to head back to the vacation home. Thank you guys for everything." Harry says. Every stops talking and Molly walks over to Hermione and Harry, enveloping them in a hug.

"You are a part of this family sweetheart. You and Hermione both, and family looks out for each other." Molly hugs them both again and offers a joyful smile. They return it before apparating back to the vacation house.

* * *

"I love the Weasley's but it is great to be back here. It almost feels like a place of our own." Hermione sighed happily as she sank down into a plush arm chair. Harry smiles loving at her as he slowly walks over to her and bends down to place a soft kiss on her lips which she gladly returns.

"It is getting really late love, I think we should go ahead and go to bed." Hermione nods slowly and starts to close her eyes as a yawn she has been trying hold back, breaks free. Harry slides one arm behind her back and the other under her legs and lifts her up. He carries her carefully to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed, pulling the sheets back. Getting undressed, Harry slips in bed behind Hermione and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good night my love," he whispers into her ear. She slowly turns her head to look at him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good night," she replies sleepily. She plants a small kiss on his lips before they close their eyes and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys! So, yay! Because, they are finally done, and they can finally relax. Woohoo for Draco. I know that this chapter is really short and I am terribly sorry! So, much has been going that I haven't really had the time to update. But, things are starting to settle down some, so you will see longer chapters in a shorter amount of time. Hopefully. Thank you for the support with this story! It is what keeps me going and keeps me writing. I will be back soon with next chapter. Until we meet again...**

**Mel** **(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**Yay! So I finally got the story back up. I am really sorry everyone, but wintersnow387 kept messing up on me, so I made this account. I know you guys probably think I stole the story but I promise you I didn't because it is my story to begin with. It just a different account haha. So I hope everyone enjoys this story and I promise the chapters will get longer and I promise the next chapter will up as soon I can get it up.**

**For now, enjoy the one's up and please review! I would love to know what you guys think! Thanks a million times!**

**CrazylittleSlytherin24 (:**


End file.
